Gum Wrappers
by DrAgOnLOvEr34
Summary: Neville Longbottom had a very big choice to make, and he hoped that his decision was the right one. But did he even really have the right to decide this for someone else? AUish, after the war, and somewhat OOC.


_**Sorry guys for not posting much in a very long time. I wrote this really fast so its not the best, but at least its something right? This story has some very AU things. Read the Authors note at the end for some explanations. Please and thank you my darlings 3 ~DrAgOnLOvEr34 **_

* * *

**Gum Wrappers**

Neville walked a very familiar path into the St Mungo's Hospital and then to the Welcome Witch at the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help-" she cut off in mid-sentence when she saw who it was.

"Oh! Neville! You here see your parents again?" She questioned him as she reached to grab a visitors pass from her desk.

He just nodded

"Oh that was kind of a stupid and rude question to ask! I am sorry dear!" She handed him a pass for the fourth floor.

He looked at the pass, which said, 'Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries', and started walking. He had walked this path so many times; he could probably walk it with his eyes shut. He quietly stepped into his parent's room, and gazed at their blank eyes.

"Hi Mum and Dad, how are you doing today?" No answer.

"It's finally over. No more fighting." His mother looked at him lifelessly and held out her hand, while his father did nothing. Neville followed the familiar routine and grabbed what his mother wanted to give him.

It was a Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper.

He probably had millions of these wrappers in his room. Every time his mother gave him one, he would sneak it in his pocket, trying to keep it from the all-knowing eyes of his Grandmother, and put it in a box he had in his closet. A box that was over flowing with them. It's the only gift he could remember getting from his parents, not that it was their faults, and he treasured every single wrapper.

"Thanks mom." He stuffed it into his packet, dry-eyed. He had no tears left anymore; those all have been shed in previous visits. He pulled up a chair and sat in between their two beds.

"You guys should be proud of me. I helped fight Voldemort and in the end, I helped Harry kill him. I was brave Mum and Dad, like you guys are. I was a true Gryffindor. I was actually the son that Grandmother always said would make you proud." He chuckled bitterly here.

"Would you guys be proud of me?" Even though he knew he would get no reply, he glanced hopefully at them both. Of course he got no answer.

Dropping his head in his hands, Neville sat there for what felt like hours, trying to ignore the sounds of the magic machines that kept his parents alive, before he gained the courage to call for the Healer that took care of his parents.

* * *

Healer Trenton Tedesco wasn't excepting to get a call from the room of Frank and Alice Longbottom today, or not any day really. He stared at the call for a couple of seconds confused, before he started walking towards their room. Many questions flew around in his head but the biggest one being, what had happened?

He had been taking care of the Longbottoms since they had first been admitted and had not seen much improvement in either of them. It was a sad case. In his own opinion, he didn't think he really ever would see any improvement, but he could see why the family still grasped onto the hope of something good happening. He would be doing the same thing in their place.

Walking into the room, he had to say he was a little bit surprised to see their son Neville, sitting in the middle of the room. He stared at the son of Alice and Frank, someone who he had never really become close to, but had gotten use to seeing him every Holiday. Why was he here? Clearing his throat he spoke,

"Ah, Mr. Longbotton, was there something you wanted?"

* * *

Neville jerked his head up when he heard the voice of his parents Healer.

"Um yes, yes there is. I was thinking about my parent's condition and I was wondering if you could ever see them make a full recovery or any kind of improvement?" Neville pushed back the chair he had been using to walk up to the Healer. The Healers face twisted into a sad expression.

"If you are honestly wanting a truthful answer then," He stopped to stare at Neville, searching his eyes before he answered, "No, I don't see them making a recovery at all. As of right now, they never probably will."

Neville shut his eyes, fighting back the need to scream angrily. He knew this was going to be the answer. He just knew it, but it still hurt to hear. He pulled at his hair frustrated.

"Then, now that I am over 18 and that Grandmother has passed away, it falls on me to make the decisions for them when it concerns their health, as they are not mentally aware enough to do so themselves. I think its time that we-"he cleared his throat to get out the lump that seemed to have formed.

"I think its time I stop making them live like this! They are shells of who they once were. I need to let them go. Its not helping them any and they are just living life in pain. I just can't watch it anymore. I've gowned up around them like this, and I don't want to remember them this way anymore. I don't want my future children too either."

The Healer showed a brief look of shock before he nodded.

"If this is what you want for sure, then we can do it but you will need to sign these forms first, agreeing that this was what you wanted and that it was your decision." Neville just bobbed his head in a jerky nod.

"Just let me say goodbye before you do, please?" The Healer patted him on the shoulder before leaving.

Neville looked at his parents, blinking rabidly. Was this the right choice? Did he even have the right to do this? He wondered if someone else in his place would do the same thing.

"Hello again Mum and Dad, I am finally letting you guys go. I don't want you guys to have to live like this any longer. I love you guys so much and seeing you like this, while I remember all the stories I have heard of how you use to be, its killing me. I just can't do this anymore. I love you guys so much and you will be so much happier. I hope."

Neville sniffed, while wiping away the tears he didn't even know he was crying. He knew in his heart this was the right thing to do but he still doubted himself. He grabbed the forms the Healer had given him and signed them.

He called back in the Healer, who just looked at him before nodding, taking the forms he had signed from his suddenly weak hands, and shutting everything down. Before he left, Neville quickly grabbed the gum wrapper in his pocket, and put it in his mother's hand, closing her fingers shut over it.

He caught both of his parent's eyes before he was leaving, and he swore they looked alive again. They looked happy and peaceful as they shut slowly. And then he knew he did the right thing.

* * *

_**Okay soooo:**_

_**1) In the actual Harry Potter series they wouldn't be using any magic machines like I said they did in my story. Magic and technology doesn't mix well (I go by that idea, so yeah). It was only done this way so Neville could say he thought his parents should be allowed to pass away like they did in my story.**_

_**2) I got the cover art for this story from the Harry Potter wiki on Drooble's Best Blowing Gum  
**_

_**3) AND I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IT IS NOT MINE**_

_**and my notes make no sense so DM me if you ever have questions. Just remember, this is fanfiction, so everything doesn't need to follow the books.**_


End file.
